Rookies (Young Plumbers)
Rookies is the eighteenth episode of Young Plumbers and the second episode of Season 2. Plot 7 recruits are standing in a circle in the lobby. Jack: WHY!?! WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS TO US? Ben: Oh relax, it might actually be fun. Brian: There's nothing good that's going to come out of this. Aevan: Actually, this will help. Zon: WHAT? No it won't! What are you talking about? Toon: Zon, this is the best thing that ever happened to us! Brian: I beg to differ! Jack: Same. Aevan: Why can't you guys see the good in all this? Zon: Because there is none! Ben: Actually... Toon: Yeah, actually... all the recruits except for Paper begin to shout random things at each other. Some things are completely unrelated to what they are arguing about but some are related. Paper hears a noise of a ship landing and heads into the docking bay to investigate. Hornbok comes off a ship with 5 kids following him. Paper turns around and walks next to Hornbok. Paper: Does it look like a good bunch? Hornbok: Sure does... Hornbok, and the five kids enter the lobby. Paper and Hornbok step to the side and slightly turn towards the kids. Paper: Welcome to the Plumbers' Academy! Song five kids walk around for a little bit. #1: It's bigger than I imagined. #2: Well how big did you imagine it? #1: Not that big... #3, to Kid #1: Well, what's your name? #1: Nick... #2: Sub... #3: Nar... #4: Will... #5: Cassie, and it looks like I'm the only girl. Toon: We had another, but she left. Cassie: You make it sound so bad... Zon: Or course it's bad... Paper: Anyway, this is Aevan, Brian, Jack, Ben, Toon, and Zon. I'm Paper. Nar: Aevan? Toon? Zon? Paper? What kinds of names are those? Aevan: Well what kind of name is Nar? Or Sub? Nar: An awesome name! Sub: Mine's a cool name. I bet you want to know why! holds out his hands to either side and fires ice blasts out of them. Ben: What are your powers? Will: Well, mine's even cooler, and not in a literal way. disappears is a small cloud of green smoke. He reappears right behind Ben. Will: Hello. Ben: Dude, that's amazing! Cassie: Who has projectiles? Zon: I do.. Cassie: Okay, then hit me with all you've got. Zon: Okay. throws green energy at Cassie. She absorbs it and then fires an energy beam back at him. Zon dodges to the side to avoid it. Toon: And then there were two... Nar? Nick? Nar: Hand me a large metal pole. hands him one. Nar grabs it and then tosses it into midair. It stays in midair and after a few moments it starts to spin rapidly before it turns into a metal plate, then a metal football, and lastly a metal tennis racket. Nick: That's pretty cool. But honestly this is the best of any power. jumps into the air and shows off his dragon wings. He takes off his gloves to reveal dragon claws. Sub: Eh, pretty lame if you ask me. Nick: You call this lame. breathes acid breath on the metal tennis racket, making it dissolve. Hornbok: Anyway, enough of this. I'll take the recruits on a quick orientation through the academy while the rest of you can do whatever. takes the new recruits away. Aevan: Do you still think its so bad? Zon: Yes! Toon: Oh really? Brian: No, that was amazing! Did you see the guy with the metal stuff? Jack: Or the acid breath? Now that was awesome. Ben: Hopefully they can help us with whatever... is a large sound. Paper: Security breach? taps in midair and a holographic screen appears showing all the security camera. One camera shows a shop having crashed into the academy. Brian: Well there's the breach for you... recruits go running off to that section of the academy. Eventually, they open a door to the room where the ship crashed into and find a horde of DNAliens approaching them. Commercial recruits are all attacking the DNAliens. Aevan has launches it shadow which is tearing through several. Brian turns into a kangaroo and jumps on the DNAliens. Some spit at Zon, making him trip, but then he fires green energy, knocking a bunch to the ground. A bunch of Toons are attacking the DNAliens. Ben fires some sonic screams at the DNAliens. Paper fires an explosive arrow, knocking a bunch to the ground. Jack electricutes more with his electric powers. The new recruits and Hornbok make it to the doorway. Nick: What is going on here? Hornbok: This isn't want it looks like. Sub: Just tell us what's going on. punching the last one: We're under attack by DNAliens. Commander, exiting the ship: You've already defeated my first wave? Well then I'll just have to bring more in. But you'll never find the bombs. Nar: BombZZZ? As in multiple? Paper: Let's get out of here. recruits run down the hallway and escape into the lobby. Will: OK, someone tell me what's going on here or I'm out. Jack: We told you, we're under attack. Cassie: Yeah, uh huh, you're hiding something, aren't you? Paper: Guys, it would come up eventually... Hornbok: Go ahead and tell them... Paper: About a year and a half ago, in the spring of 2012, the seven of us plus four others first came to this academy. We soon got ourselves tangled in a bunch of problems. They were all being caused by a team of villains know as the Elite. Lotin, a former Magister, Lucifer, headmaster of the Villain's Academy, and Ra'ol Set are the only known members. Toon: But there are most likely more. They've hired many other minor villains such as Vilgax, Dr. Animo, Vulkanus, Darkstar, and now the DNAliens. Who knows who else they're going to hire? Sub: But what's there goal? Why did they form a team? Zon: A crystal. They wanted a crystal that would bring them ultimate power. We found it during out time here, but then we were ambushed during our final exam and the Elite stole the crystal and soon disappeared in a bright flash. We haven't seen them since. Aevan: Then, just last week, we received a message warning the people of Earth about an approaching alien invasion. We went to the source of the message, Salimore to investigate. We destroyed an entire factory of ships, but sadly that's only a fraction of the invasion force. Brian: That's about it... Ben: Pretty much... Nar: What about the other four? Jack: Well, we know that Rob and Bink decided to leave and return to their normal lives. Water claimed that he was to good for the rest of us and left as well... And Sci... Paper: This is the part I truly don't understand. Sci is child told about in an ancient prophecy. He left to live his life peacefully until the prophecy unfolds. Nick: And is the prophecy connected to the Elite? Zon: We're about 50-50 on that one. We think that Elite might want to harvest the dark energy within Sci to do something bad with it. The crystals would allow them to control the energy. Paper: The only one Sci told the full prophecy to was me, and from what I remember that's true. of the sudden, a bunch of DNAliens run into the room. Hornbok: Looks like we better run for it! stretches around a DNAlien and then punches it. He weaves his way around a bunch of them as Brian crushes down as a giant statue. Sub blasts ice everywhere. Zon: That won't exactly work, dude. DNAliens love the cold. bunch of DNAliens spit at Sub. Sub: Then why are they still attacking me? blasts some more ice at them, freezing several of them solid. Nar forms two katanas out of metal and slashes through a bunch of DNAliens. Nick scratches through a bunch as well. Aevan jumps and kick one in the face, He bounces of it and then punches two more as he flies through the air. He hits the wall and then jumps to the ground and roll around another DNAliens. He gets up and punches one in the face. Paper: You guys stay here, I'll go look for the bomb. runs off while Nick, Zon, and Nar follow him. Nar: Woah, why are you following him? Zon: Well why are you following him? Nick: I'm following him because I want to help. now in front of them: Did I ask for help? Zon: Uh, no? Nick: We're helping you anyway and you can't stop us. Paper: I see no reason why I shouldn't let you, so follow me. Nar: Yes, this is going to be awesome. Zon: Relax Nar, defusing bombs is all but awesome. continue running until they find the first bomb in the back of the cafeteria. There is a switch on it that says On and Off. Nar: Well this is easy.. Paper: Wait? taps the shell of the bomb and then flips the switch. The bomb deactivates. Paper: It could have been a trap.. Nar: Well I'm glad it wasn't. camera cuts back to the recruits in the lobby. Cassie: Hey, did you guys notice that Nick and Nar disappeared. blasts an energy beam at some DNAliens. Sub: It's just strange if you ask me. Will: It's almost weird. Cassie: They obviously followed Paper... blasts some more with ice. Will teleports and reappears behind a bunch of them. He quickly kicks all of them in one swoop of the legs. Sub: Come on, let's go! run down another hallway and up a set of stairs. They eventually make it to a training room where they find a bomb. Will: Great, well what do we now? Sub: Disable it. bomb is more complicated then the first. It has three wires, a red, a green, and a blue wire. Cassie: Cut one you idiot! Will: But which one? notices that the letters are in green and quickly cuts the green wire, deactivating the bomb. Sub: The DNAliens either needed a way to remember which one to cut if they wanted to deactivate it, or they're just plain stupid. Will: Let's go with the second one. Cassie: Yeah... leave and head back to the lobby. At the lobby, all the recruits back a fighting the DNAliens. The new recruits are all close to each other. Nick: It was awesome! Nar, Zon, and I followed Paper and we disabled one of the bombs. Sub: And Cassie, Will, and I disabled a second bomb. Will: It would be great if the new guys disabled the last bomb. Nar: Then what are we waiting for? Cassie: Let's go? new recruits run off and search for the last bomb. They eventually find it just outside the Magister's office on the third floor. Sub presses the off button deactivating the bomb. Nar: Wow, that was really anticlimactic. Nick: No kidding... run back to the lobby. On the way there, they hear screams coming from the recruits. Cassie: What was that? Sub: Hurry! run forward and make it to the lobby. The seven veteran recruits have been taken over by Xenocytes and a walking towards them with Hornbok lying on the ground Commercial Will: We're fighting our mentors?!? Great, just great. Nick: Don't worry. We can take them. takes out two katanas a slashes some of the Xenocyte part of Toon. He spits at Nar and knocks him onto the ground. Nick scratches at Toon and knocks him to the side, but then Aevan tackles Nick. Sub blasts Aevan with ice, but this also traps Nick in the ice. Paper punches Sub in the head and knocks him onto the ground. He gets back up and forms a chainsicle out of the ice. He throws it at Paper but Zon jumps in the way and then throws the chainsicle back at Sub, knocking him into the wall. Will teleports to behind Zon and kicks him, but Jack and Ben spit at Will, trapping him in goo. Ben kicks Will onto the ground while Jack jumps in front of Cassie and electricutes her. She absorbs the electricity and fires some back at Jack. She directs the rest to Ben, knocking him into the wall. Cassie: Come on guys, get up! gets up and picks up his katanas. He slashes them at Paper and eventually knocks him back. Brian spits at Nar and traps him but then Cassie fires the rest of the energy at Brian, knocking him down. Nar: Well, know what? entering: Now this! holds out his Plumber Badge. Badge: DNA repair commencing. Xenocytes disappear from the recruits. Nick and Aevan break out of the ice they were trapped in. Paper: Wha- what happened? Sub: We went to disable the last bomb but when we got back you guys had been taken over by Xenocytes. Will: Of course, we saved you. Toon: And you know what I was thinking? Since when do the DNAliens still work with the Highbreed. Aevan: I wonder... recruits head back to the room where the ship crashed. The Highbreed Commander is waiting for them. Commander: Very well. We will meet another time, and we will destroy you. ship takes off. Jack: Okay then... Hornbok: You news guys did a great job. In fact, you may even be better than the... Brian: No... Paper: Don't even go there... Hornbok: He he... End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19